Alien Babalou
alternatively known as "Alien Balbalu" and "Alien Babarue" are a race of aliens that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. They appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, 38 and 39, "Showdown! The Leo Brothers vs. The Ultra Brothers," and "The Leo Brothers, The Ultra Brothers, The Moment of Victory" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Leo' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/034.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Babalou's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" 'Ultraman Hikari' ''to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Alien Babalou reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's revived 100 Monster Army. Alien Babalou teamed up with fellow aliens, Dada, Alien Nackle, and Alien Magma to take on Rei in the Monster Graveyard. He was eventually killed after Rei transformed into Reimon and knocked him into into a Rock Formation after kicking him in the stomach, causing Alien Babalou to explode. Later, Alien Babalou joined the rest of Ultraman Belial's Monsters in forming the Conglomerate Monster, Beryudora. Alien Babalou is one of the monsters that makes up the body. 'Ultraman Zero & Ultra Hero Super Decisive Battle' to be added 'Ultraman X' Alien Babalou reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 9, entitled "We Are Nebula!"http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Alien Babalou's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Alien Babalou was part of (if not, the Leader) of the Crime Organization known as the "Dark Star Cluster," a gang of aliens (consisting of Alien Babalou, Dada, Kemur Man, and Alien Zetton) who had come to Earth in order to find and steal "Jolly," the pet Samekujira of Alien Valkie "Haruki" of the Nebula House aliens in order to use the Monster as a Weapon to be sold for profit. While their presence was first sighted by Xio while they were raiding a Warehouse, the Dark Star Cluster eventually revealed themselves in person when the Nebula House Aliens were caught by Xio beforehand. Demanding that they hand over Jolly. The Nebula House aliens instead challenged the Dark Star Cluster to a game of Rugby (hoping to take advantage of Wataru's brother, Isamu's rugby skills against them,) only for them to be shocked that Alien Babalou was a skilled Rugby player as well, to which the Dark Star Cluster agreed to participate in, in 3 days. Come the day of the event, the Dark Star Cluster easily outwitted and overpowered the Nebula House aliens by using cheap tactics and their own superpowers to help themselves for the first half of the game, ultimately ending the first half of the game with a staggering score of 51-0. During the second half however when the Dark Star Cluster continued to cheat with the help of their Alien Akumania referee, Isamu's became fired up from the frustration being caused to him by the Dark Star Cluster and his newfound ambition allowed him to turn the tables on the team, bringing the score to 51-52, leaving the Nebula House Aliens victorious. With the game over, Isamu tried to show good sportsmanship to Alien Babalou by offering to shake his hand. Alien Babalou and the rest of the Dark Star Cluster however didn't take losing lightly, and out of rage, the Aliens took on their Giant Forms and prepared to crush everyone in attendance. Luckily, Daichi transformed into Ultraman X and after shortly tangling with all four Aliens at once, Ultraman X activated his Gomora Armor and sent all four aliens flying away with Gomora's Oscillation Wave. 'Ultraman Orb' Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Alien Babalou is portrayed by suit actor Jōkō Hiromu in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Evil Ultras Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Leo Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultraman Hikari Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Reionyx Category:Fake Ultras